


This Time

by theworldwhispers



Series: Misplaced Snippets [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldwhispers/pseuds/theworldwhispers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now go up to your room one more time just to make sure we didn’t forget anything, okay?  Kurt forgot all the stupidest little things when he left.  Kid forgot his toothbrush – did you know?  He had to go to this fancy drug store on the corner to buy one.”  Burt makes Blaine double check to make sure he’s got everything packed.  But he forgot something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry. I heard "You and I" on the radio on the way home tonight and this popped into my head and wouldn’t go away until I wrote it. In like, 20 minutes. Unbeta’ed. I apologize in advance for any typos or anything and the overwhelming amount of fluff. Call your dentist in advance, or something.

Burt closes the trunk of Kurt’s Navigator with a bit of a grunt, and Blaine sighs.

 

“You really didn’t have to do this, sir,” he says.

 

He’s silenced with a simple wave of Burt’s hand.  “Nonsense, kid.  I think Kurt would’ve killed me if I’d left you to do this all by yourself.  Besides – way more room for your stuff in this car than your wagon.  We’ll drive up today and then I’ll drive the car back tomorrow.  Simple as that.”

 

“I – okay.  Thank you.  Again.”  It’s overwhelming, really.  Just how much of a father figure Burt’s been to him these last couple of years – especially after Kurt and Finn left.  Chalk it up to Empty Nest Syndrome if you want, but it was nice to have someone to help him with applications and packing and all the many stresses that come with graduating high school.

 

After all, his own father was nowhere to be found.

 

“No problem.  Now go up to your room one more time just to make sure we didn’t forget anything, okay?  Kurt forgot all the stupidest little things when he left.  Kid forgot his toothbrush – did you know?  He had to go to this fancy drug store on the corner to buy one.”

 

Blaine chuckles.  It sounds like something Kurt would do.

 

“Alright.  I’ll just be a minute.  We don’t want to get going too late, after all.  It’s a long drive.”

 

“Don’t you worry about it, kid.  I’m the dad.  I do the worrying around here.  You just make sure you’re ready.”

 

Regardless, Blaine runs back inside, taking the stairs up to his room two at a time.  He pushes the door to his room open slowly and glances around.

 

It hardly even looks like his anymore.

 

The shelves are empty and dusted.  The bed has been stripped of all linens.  The pictures are gone from the walls, the stacks of books and sheet music have all been packed away.

 

It’s kind of sad, really.  He’s going to miss it, no matter how amazing New York will be.

 

“Nothing left in here.  Just memories,” he mumbles to himself.  “Stop being sentimental, Blaine.  You’re going somewhere so much better.”

 

“And we’ll just make new memories anyway.”

 

Blaine spins around, nearly tripping over his own feet, just in time to see Kurt step out of his closet.

 

“You didn’t think I’d miss seeing you off, now did you?” he asks, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

 

“You – but you’re –how are you-…”

 

Kurt grins.  “Well, Dad called Finn the other day and happened to mention that he was helping you out, and Finn told Rachel who told me who called Dad and arranged to fly down to be here.”  He takes a few steps toward Blaine, his arms stretched out.  Blaine folds himself into Kurt’s embrace, his jaw still practically on the floor.  “It was quite simple, really.  And worth it, just to see your face.”

 

“You’re here,” Blaine whispers, tucking his face into Kurt’s neck.

 

“I’m here.  And I’m taking you with me.  I told you you’d never lose me.  One year is nothing compared to forever, Blaine Warbler.”

 

With a half-sob, half-laugh, Blaine just squeezes him even tighter.  “That’s never going to go away, is it?”

 

“Nope.”  Kurt brings a hand up to stroke at his hair.  “Just like me.  Now,” he begins, bringing his hands to Blaine’s shoulders and holding them an arm’s length apart, “Let’s go.  It’s a long drive, and I still want to crawl into our bed at a decent time tonight.  I need my beauty sleep.”

 

Blaine wipes hastily at his eyes, clutching Kurt’s hand tightly as they head down the stairs.  “Our bed?”

 

Kurt glances at him over his shoulder.  “Our bed.”

 

Suddenly, the ten hour drive doesn’t seem so horrible.

 

_This time I’m not leaving without you._


End file.
